Spinal cord injury and other central nervous system (CNS) injuries can cause permanent disability or loss of movement (paralysis) and sensation below the site of the injury. Recovery after CNS injury is minimal, leading to substantial current interest in potential strategies to overcome this challenge. A fundamental obstacle facing efforts to improve neuronal function after injury is the inability of the adult CNS to regenerate.
Two well-known classes of regeneration inhibitors are myelin-associated inhibitors (MAG, Nogo and OMGP); and inhibitors in scar tissue formed by glia at the injury site (e.g., chondroitin sulfate proteoglycan (CSPG)). CSPG is involved not only in traumatic injury, but also many other CNS diseases including neurodegeneration. Example receptors for myelin-associated inhibitors include Pir B and NgR.
CSPG present a barrier to axon regeneration, yet no specific receptor for the inhibitory effect of CSPG has been identified previously. More specifically, CSPG shows dramatic upregulation after neural injury, both within the extracellular matrix of scar tissue and in the perineuronal net within more distant targets of the severed axons. The inhibitory nature of CSPG is not only reflected in the formation of dystrophic axonal retraction bulbs that fail to regenerate through the lesion, but also in the limited ability for collateral sprouting of spared fibers. Although it has been known for nearly two decades that sulfated proteoglycans are major contributors to the repulsive nature of the glial scar, the precise inhibitory mechanism was poorly understood. Thus, there remains an urgent need for mechanisms that modulate CSPG function.